Eight Secrets About the Cooper Family
by Mika Casey
Summary: Penny and the kids were part of Sheldon's daily routine. Sheldon/Penny oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: Big Bang Theory Characters

**Author's Note**: Yay! More Sheldon/Penny! I adore them with all my heart. Read and review, por favor.

* * *

_**Eight Secrets About the Cooper Family **_by Mika Casey_**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Secret #1 **

Penny and the kids were part of Sheldon's daily routine.

At exactly 7:05 A.M., Sheldon Cooper's alarm clock went off. Stretching out his long arms and legs from their previous positions curled around Penny's figure, he leaned close to her and took in the scent of the lingering lavender shampoo in her hair. After planting a small kiss on her cheek, he got out of their bed as silently as he could. He dressed himself in his Batman underwear, tan slacks, long-sleeve dark blue shirt, and white tee-shirt, and left the room without making a sound.

He came to a doorway down the hall that was already half open. Peering inside, he saw his three sons still curled up in their beds. There was a bunk bed and a twin bed across the room, all covered with dark blue rocket ship sheets. Sheldon walked to the twin bed and gently shook his eldest son's shoulder. "Ruben, wake up. You have school today."

The boy looked up at him, blinking with his dazzling green eyes that were sticky with sleep. His brunette hair was sticking up in every direction, and he yawned widely with his small pink mouth.

"Wake up Mason and Joey, okay?" Sheldon instructed his son, referring to Ruben's younger brothers. "I have to go make sure Kyla is up."

Nodding, Ruben shoved his blankets away from himself before hopping out of the bed and crossing the room to the bunk bed where his brothers were still lost in slumber.

It was exactly 7:11 A.M. when Sheldon walked into Kyla's room. Her light was already on, and she was dressed and combing out her long brunette hair in front of the mirror on her wall. She greeted him happily. "Good morning, father!"

Sheldon grinned. Kyla was exactly like him in how she was always punctual and in need for a routine, where the boys couldn't care less. "All right, moonpie, I'll see you at the breakfast table."

At 7:15 A.M., Sheldon was sitting down at the kitchen table and watching Penny serve scrambled eggs to their sons. Joseph, the youngest at age six, was getting it all over his face. Penny sighed. "Oh, Joey. Why are you so messy?" And smiled sleepily as she wiped away the pieces of egg that were stuck to his chin.

When the hands on the clock read 7:30 A.M., Sheldon bade goodbye to his children and gave Penny a quick kiss on the lips, muttering a quiet "I love you" before striding out the door.

* * *

**Secret #2**

Joey had already memorized the Periodic Table of Elements at age six.

Though all of their kids were intelligent, Joey had the highest IQ for his age. He would rattle off the elements while Penny was giving him a bath, making her heart burst with pride. She thought about how she wouldn't have such amazing children if she hadn't married Sheldon Cooper.

Little Joey splashed around in the soapy water. His was Sheldon's clone, both in looks and intelligence. He began calling out "Hydrogen! Lithium! Sulfur! Oxygen!"

Even though he didn't know the exact order, it was still impressive that he remembered all the names. Penny herself still didn't know them, and it humbled her that her son was sharing such advanced knowledge with her.

* * *

**Secret #3**

Sheldon didn't mind when Kyla wanted to crawl into bed with him and Penny, even though it interrupted his sleep cycle.

Lying awake, he could watch their chests rise and fall with their breaths. Penny with her golden-blonde hair that shrouded half of her face like a curtain, and Kyla with her brunette hair that was splayed across the pillow between them.

A few less hours of sleep was worth, because he got to admire the two most beautiful women in the world.

* * *

**Secret #4 **

The whole family played scrabble on Sunday nights, and Mason would always win.

Even though Sheldon knew tons of complicated scientific words, Mason would always better him. The nine-year-old blonde had an excellent grasp on the English language which baffled Sheldon, because he was more acquainted with the scientific world.

Ruben and Kyla would quit about half way through because Sheldon and Mason were ahead by so many points, and Penny would retire from the game but still watch as she had Joey in her lap and tickled him.

The blonde-haired boy's blue eyes met Sheldon's, staring him down and daring him to make a move. Placing his "H" chip to spell out the word "breath", Sheldon winced inwardly at how Mason would twist it to his own advantage. When Mason grinned wildly, Sheldon shut his eyes as tight as he could and listened as Mason placed a single chip on the board.

When Sheldon dared to peek, he let a half-smile show through. Mason had added an "E" chip to make the word "breathe".

"Mason Dominic Cooper is the winner!" Penny exclaimed as Joey let a squeal loose.

_Of course_. Sheldon thought. _We Coopers never lose at these games_.

* * *

**Secret #5 **

Penny still called Sheldon "Dr. Whack-a-Doodle".

Sheldon was pushing the shopping cart, following Penny on a Monday when the kids were at school. Sheldon didn't have work until the next day, and had offered to help Penny with the shopping. He had pointed out peanut butter with fancy writing on it that was still sitting on the shelf, and asked her why she had put the other, more generic brand into their cart.

"Because, Dr. Whack-a-Doodle," Penny began, "that brand costs a dollar more than the one I chose."

"Oh." Thank goodness _someone_ payed attention to these little details.

* * *

**Secret #6 **

Holidays were always chaotic at the Cooper household.

Everyone came over for Thanksgiving; Penny's parents, Sheldon's mother and sisters, Leonard, Rajesh, Howard, Leslie, and Howard and Leslie's seven-year-old son Dwyer.

After the turkey had been cut into and devoured, the kids played in the back yard with Sheldon's sister, Missy, while the adults sat in the living room to chat about the old days and scientific breakthroughs.

Usually Sheldon was not a fan of family gatherings, but he came to love them because he adored how bright Penny's face became when friends and loved ones were visiting. She was currently sitting on the arm of the couch, balancing a glass of white wine between her thumb and forefinger.

Sheldon smiled coyly, and couldn't wait to taste it on her breath later.

* * *

**Secret #7**

Ruben listened to heavy metal music, just like Sheldon.

Nobody knew that the physicist had a secret soft spot for fast drums and heavy guitars, but he did. Among his favorite bands were Linkin Park, Papa Roach, Breaking Benjamin, 12 Stones, Darkest Hour, and Slipknot. Along with countless others.

The thirteen-year-old boy would blast it from his laptop when he was doing homework, and sometimes Sheldon would nod his head in time to the screeching guitars.

Penny watched her husband and son as she prepared dinner in the kitchen, up to her elbows in pasta and meatballs, rolling her eyes and laughing inwardly at what adorable geeks they were.

* * *

**Secret #8 **

Even twelve years into their marriage, Penny still made Sheldon's heart skip a beat.

After the kids were in bed, Penny sat up on the kitchen counter with a glass of water in her hands. Sheldon pressed his stomach against the countertop between her legs. She would wrap her legs around his waist and pull him close to her body, causing Sheldon to feel like he had caught fire. He rested his lips on hers, and was welcomed warmingly into a deep kiss that made his entire body shake violently.

Science could not explain the way she made him feel, the way her body was pefectly constructed to fit against his. He had yearned for an explanation when their relationship was blossoming.

He eventually accepted that some things were better left unexplained.


End file.
